Patrick Stump
Patrick Martin Stumph (nascido em 27 de abril de 1984), conhecido profissionalmente como Patrick Vaughn Stump, é um cantor-compositor, multi-instrumentista, produtor musical e ator. Ele é o vocalista e guitarrista da banda de rock Fall Out Boy, originalmente de Wilmette, Illinois. Seu trabalho solo foi descrito como "funky e R&B infundido", enquanto a Billboard o observou como "uma das melhores vozes do pop punk ". O Fall Out Boy alcançou quatro singles no top 10 da Billboard Hot 100 e quatro álbuns número 1 na Billboard 200, primeiramente com Infinity on High em 2007, e novamente em 2013 com Save Rock and Roll, 2015 com American Beauty/American Psycho e 2018 com MANIA. Stump colaborou com outros artistas (incluindo Damnation AD e Timbaland) e produziu álbuns para artistas como Cobra Starship e Gym Class Heroes. Após o hiato do Fall Out Boy no final de 2009, Stump lançou seu primeiro álbum solo, Soul Punk, em 18 de outubro de 2011. Ele foi precedido pelo EP de seis músicas intitulado Truant Wave em 22 de fevereiro de 2011. Ele excursionou no EUA e Europa em apoio. Ele retornou ao Fall Out Boy em 2013 com o álbum Save Rock and Roll, e o EP PAX AM Days. Em janeiro de 2015, o sexto álbum American Beauty/American Psycho foi lançado, enquanto em janeiro de 2018 seu sétimo álbum, MANIA, foi lançado, ambos estreando no número 1 da Billboard 200. Vida adiantada Stump nasceu em Evanston, Illinois para David, um cantor de folk, e Patricia (née Vaughn) Stumph, um contador. Ele é o mais novo de três filhos. Ele cresceu em Glenview, Illinois e frequentou a Glenbrook South High School. Seus pais se divorciaram quando ele tinha oito anos de idade. Ele cresceu com uma paixão pela música, afirmando mais tarde: "Eu estava sempre tocando música... sempre foi uma espécie de presente". Ele originalmente tocou bateria em várias bandas de power violence e hardcore punk de Chicago, incluindo Public Display Of Infection, Xgrinding processX, Patterson, e, para dois shows, Arma Angelus. Seus ídolos musicais crescendo incluem Michael Jackson, Elvis Costello, Tom Waits e Nat King Cole. Carreira Fall Out Boy (2001–2009; 2013 – presente) Artigo principal: Fall Out Boy O guitarrista fundador do Fall Out Boy, Joe Trohman, conheceu Stump por um interesse musical mútuo e apresentou Stump ao baixista Pete Wentz. Depois de se apresentar como baterista, Stump se tornou o vocalista e depois guitarrista da banda. Trohman e Stump alternam entre o lead e o ritmo da guitarra em sessões de gravação e em shows ao vivo, embora Stump se veja mais como um guitarrista rítmico por causa de sua experiência como baterista. Ele é o vocalista, guitarrista e principal compositor da banda, com o baixista Pete Wentz assumindo funções líricas. O primeiro mini-LP da banda, Fall Out Boy's Evening Out with Your Girlfriend, foi lançado em março de 2003 pela Uprising Records. Eles então lançaram seu primeiro álbum completo, Take This to Your Grave pela Fueled by Ramen, em 6 de maio de 2003. No mesmo ano, Stump decidiu deixar tirar profissionalmente o "h" em seu sobrenome para reduzir erros de pronúncia. Em 2003, Stump e seus companheiros de banda assinaram com a Island Records, e lançaram o EP baseado em acústica My Heart Will Be the B-Side para o My Tongue CD e DVD em 2004 para prender os fãs enquanto o grupo gravava seus álbuns. estréia de grande selo. O EP estreou no No. 153 na Billboard 200, a primeira entrada do Fall Out Boy naquele gráfico (a próxima semana de entrada deles seria a No. 9 com From Under the Cork Tree). Também alcançou o 5º lugar nos álbuns da Billboard Heatseeker e 10º lugar nos álbuns independentes da Billboard. Isto foi seguido por seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, From Under the Cork Tree, lançado em 3 de maio de 2005, que foi o principal avanço da banda. Desde então, foi certificado platina dupla pela RIAA, com um total de vendas de mais de 2,5 milhões. Ele estreou e alcançou o 9º lugar na Billboard 200, tornando-se o primeiro álbum da banda no top-10. O single Sugar, We're Goin Down, líder no topo das paradas, alcançou a 8ª posição no Hot 100 e recebeu uma rotação pesada de airplays na rádio Pop and Alternative. O segundo single do álbum, Dance, Dance, também teve sucesso no mainstream, alcançando o 9º lugar no Hot 100 e se tornando o segundo hit top-10 do Fall Out Boy. Ele ganhou vários prêmios e foi disco de platina. A banda excursionou em 2005 e 2006 em apoio From Under the Cork Tree, incluindo a atração principal Warped tour, o Nintendo Fusion tour, e as nuvens negras e Underdogs de turismo, bem como desempenhar um show secreto sob o nome de salvar o latino em um local pequeno. Fall out Boy foi indicado ao prêmio Grammy de Melhor Artista Revelação em 2005. O terceiro trabalho de estúdio do Fall Out Boy, Infinity on High , foi lançado com sucesso em 2007. Ele estreou em primeiro lugar no ranking da Billboard 200 com 260.000 vendas, tornando-se o primeiro álbum do grupo e o segundo top 10. Ele também estreou em várias outras paradas da Billboard e ficou entre os cinco melhores do mundo. Infinity foi estimulado pelo single principal, This Is Ain't A Acene, As A Arms Race, que chegou ao número dois. Thnks fr th Mmrs, o segundo single do álbum, chegou ao número 11. Fall Out Boy excursionou durante todo o ano em todo o mundo em apoio a ele, com shows em arena nos EUA. Folie à Deux foi lançado em 10 de dezembro de 2008. Suas vendas foram menos do que estelares em comparação com Infinity on High, mas deu à banda seu terceiro álbum top 10 consecutivo, estreando e alcançando o 8º lugar na Billboard 200 com 150.000 vendas na semana de abertura. O primeiro single, I Don't Care, caiu no número 21 no Hot 100 e foi Platinum. A banda foi o show de abertura da turnê de reencontro do Blink-182 em 2009. Eles lançaram seu primeiro álbum de sucessos, Believers Never Die - Greatest Hits, mais tarde naquele ano, apresentando todos os seus lançamentos anteriores, duas novas músicas, incluindo single Alpha Dog '''e duas raridades. No final de 2009 a banda deu um tempo indefinido para "descomprimir ", com os membros da banda embarcando em vários projetos paralelos, com Stump indo sozinho, Trohman e Hurley formando o supergrupo de heavy metal '''The Damned Things, e Wentz iniciando o electropop/ grupo experimental Black Cards. Em 4 de fevereiro de 2013, o Fall Out Boy anunciou inesperadamente seu retorno. Em 12 de abril do mesmo ano, a banda lançou um novo álbum intitulado, Save Rock and Roll , uma nova música, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up), e datas para uma nova turnê. A banda fez seu primeiro show em mais de três anos na noite de 4 de fevereiro em Chicago. Save Rock and Roll alcançou o primeiro lugar na Billboard 200, vendendo 154.000 cópias em sua primeira semana, tornando-se o quarto álbum consecutivo da banda. Com Fall Out Boy, Stump fez uma turnê pesada ao longo de 2013 e 2014 no álbum, vendendo arenas em todo o mundo, com bandas como Paramore no Monumentour. Em outubro de 2013, eles lançaram um novo EP, PAX AM Days, que gravaram em uma sessão de dois dias com o produtor Ryan Adams. O sexto álbum de estúdio American Beauty/American Psycho foi lançado para se tornar o terceiro álbum Billboard 200 No. 1 da banda, estreando com 192.000 vendas na primeira semana e 218.000 unidades equivalentes de álbuns. O álbum foi precedido pelo single top 10 Centuries. Uma Thurman foi lançado para a rádio mainstream em 14 de abril de 2014 e atingiu o pico de 22 na 'Billboard' Top 100, e foram certificados como Platinum em agosto de 2015. Em abril de 2017, o Fall Out Boy lançou Young and Menace, o single principal do sétimo álbum de estúdio. O sétimo álbum da banda, MANIA, foi lançado oficialmente em 19 de janeiro de 2018 e estreou em primeiro lugar na Billboard 200 , tornando-se o terceiro álbum consecutivo da banda na terceira e quarta. Em 23 de agosto de 2018, a banda lançou um EP chamado Lake Effect Kid. O EP inclui uma nova versão de uma demo, com o mesmo nome, da mixtape da banda 2008, CitizensFOB Mixtape: Welcome to the New Administration. Em setembro de 2018, o Fall Out Boy encabeçou Wrigley Field na cidade natal da banda, Chicago, marcando um marco em sua carreira como seu primeiro show em um estádio. Em 7 de dezembro de 2018, Fall Out Boy recebeu sua segunda indicação ao Grammy de Melhor Álbum de Rock por MANIA. Carreira solo (2010–2012) Em janeiro de 2010, Stump anunciou que estava trabalhando em um álbum solo, autodidático, produzido. Mais tarde, durante esse ano, ele vazou o título de Soul Punk, que acabou sendo lançado em 18 de outubro de 2011. Stump explicou que ele nomeou o álbum Soul Punk porque ele queria contribuir com o vernáculo musical de ambos. "Eu estou tão chateado quanto eu enquanto grito em bandas punks, mas sinto que estou direcionando isso para algo positivo e centrado em torno do amor." Ele criou um vídeo em seu site que o mostra tocando vários instrumentos, começando com o kit de bateria e adicionando mais como sintetizador, cowbell, guitarra e baixo, entre outros. Ele cantou novas músicas em sua performance solo de estréia no SXSW 2010 em Austin, Texas, incluindo "As Long As I Know I'm Getting Paid"' '''e' "'''Love, Selfish Love", que pode ter sido originalmente de uma versão anterior de seu álbum solo, mas desde então foi incluído como parte de seu EP de estréia solo, Truant Wave. Em 29 de novembro de 2010, Stump colocou em seu site duas versões diferentes de sua música de estréia, "Spotlight", uma chamada "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)", e a outra "Spotlight (New Regrets)", com links de download para ambos. Stump expressou que, depois de meses, ele ainda não conseguia decidir qual versão ele gostava mais e pediu a seus fãs que votassem em uma enquete para a versão do single que eles gostaram mais e quiseram ter no álbum. As urnas fecharam inclinando-se para "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)", entretanto Stump decidiu incluir "Spotlight (New Regrets)" no Soul Punk e colocar "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)" em seu EP de estréia, Truant Wave, alegando que os votos eram muito próximos e que ele sentia como se "Truant Wave" ao redor. Ele lançou o primeiro EP de sua carreira solo, Truant Wave, digitalmente em 22 de fevereiro de 2011 através de sua própria gravadora, a Nervous Breakdance Media. O EP consistiu em canções que Stump "sentiu muito sobre mas não teve lugar para dentro da narrativa de Soul Punk" e contou com Alph-A-Bit, Om'mas Keith de Sa-Ra, David-Andrew "DA" Wallach de Chester French e Driis. Em 6 de abril de 2011, Stump contribuiu com uma música original, intitulada "Saturday Night Again" para o álbum Download To Donate: Japan Tsunami Relief. Um mês depois, em 6 de maio de 2011, ele atualizou seu site e também postou em seu Facebook e Twitter, anunciando "Eu sinto que vou explodir 5.9.11" com um link que levou a um vídeo chamado "bomba Tsar". , que foi um vídeo de uma explosão de bomba. A frase "I feel like I'm gonna explode 5.9.11" veio de sua música "Explode", que Stump estreou em seu show ao vivo e acabou no Soul Punk. "Explode" foi lançado em 9 de maio de 2011. O NyMag.com comentou que a música é "muito grata a Michael Jackson e, em boa notícia para os fãs do FOB, não totalmente diferente da antiga banda de Stump". A legenda da música dizia "Soul Punk: coming late Summer". Em 27 de junho de 2011, Stump escreveu em sua página no Facebook e no Twitter, "Tuesday". No dia seguinte (na terça-feira a que ele estava se referindo), Stump lançou um remix de uma faixa do Soul Punk , "This City", com o rapper Lupe Fiasco. Em 26 de julho, o remix foi lançado como o primeiro single do álbum para o iTunes. Stump tocou doze pequenos shows nos Estados Unidos em apoio ao Soul Punk e ao Truant Wave. Ele visitou Chicago, Boston, Filadélfia, Nova York, Los Angeles e São Francisco. A turnê começou em 3 de abril de 2011 em Chicago e terminou em 15 de abril na Califórnia. Foi sua primeira turnê como artista solo. Os shows também foram agendados em Londres (2 datas); Paris e Colônia. Sua banda de apoio de cinco partes é composta pelo baixista Matt Rubano (ex- Taking Back Sunday ), o guitarrista Michael Day, o tecladista/saxofonista Casey Benjamin (que se apresentou com Mos Def e Q-Tipe o baterista Skoota Warner. Com a adição de Janice Cruz Brooks cantando vocais de fundo para os shows de Nova York no Joe's Pub. Ele se apresentou com um elegante smoking preto, botas de lua branca e luvas de couro sem dedos, e em algumas músicas ele tocava guitarra elétrica. Sua setlist variou de show para show, e estreou novas músicas "Explode", "Allie", "Cryptozoology" e "Everybody Wants Somebody", que se tornaram faixas do Soul Punk. As capas realizadas incluíram "Cupid's Chokehold" da Gym Class Heroes, "All of the Lights", "Kiss My Sass" de Cobra Starship, "Me and Mrs. Jones" de Kenny Gamble e Leon Huff, e "Nothing Compares 2 U" de Prince. Ele tocou músicas do Truant Wave, bem como "Spotlight (New Regrets)", que ele lançou anteriormente como um 7 "vinil. Em maio de 2011, Stump foi o ato de abertura de Bruno Mars e Janelle Monáe em sua "Hooligans In Wondaland Tour" por quatro shows. Ele iniciou sua segunda turnê nos Estados Unidos (primeira turnê completa) em 3 de agosto de 2011. Antes disso ele se apresentou no Fuji Rock Festival no Japão em 30 de julho. Como parte de sua turnê pelos EUA, ele tocou no Lollapalooza em Chicago. Ele anunciou uma turnê de um mês nos EUA em apoio ao Panic! at the Disco, a partir de 9 de outubro. Após a turnê, ele foi o principal do metrô de Chicago. Ele tem sido convidado em muitos programas de rádio. Suas aparições na TV incluem Good Morning New Orleans, The Tonight Show com Jay Lenoe e Hoppus on Music. Em um post em fevereiro de 2012, depois de desaparecer da internet, Stump mencionou que ele iria parar de se apresentar. Ele afirmou que a crítica implacável que recebeu do último lançamento de Soul Punk e Fall Out Boy, Folie à Deux, se sentiu como "algum grande signo cósmico que diz que eu deveria desaparecer" e que embora ele estivesse preparado para críticas, ele não estava preparado para aceitar que as pessoas que ostensivamente apoiaram algo em que ele estava envolvido se transformariam em "inimigos" e atacariam sua ambição e reduziriam a imagem. Ele escreveu: "É tentador dizer que nunca mais vou tocar/fazer turnê/gravar novamente, mas acho que é provável que seja apenas um sentimento de pessimismo emocional ruim." Em 20 de maio, ele retornou ao blog e ofereceu uma explicação sobre sua falta de atualizações e sua carreira musical. Confirmando dizendo: "Eu nunca vou desistir da música, eu só posso não lançar alguns dos meus um pouco" e que ele pode fazer uma turnê para apoiar o Soul Punk no futuro. Ele diz que nos últimos 6 meses de silêncio ele fez aulas de interpretação e co-escreveu e colaborou com outros músicos. Estas colaborações incluem: Escape The Fate, Kat Graham, Amountboyz, The King Blues, All Time Low, Before You Exit, and Yellowcard. Em fevereiro de 2013, o Soul Punk vendeu 23.000 cópias nos EUA. Em 30 de novembro de 2014, quando perguntado se outro álbum solo seria feito, Stump respondeu: "Há esperança, mas será um minuto". Em 18 de julho de 2016, Stump ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Vocalista no 2016 Alternative Press Music Awards por seus esforços no Fall Out Boy. Projetos de música Como produtor, juntamente com um punhado de faixas do Fall Out Boy, Stump trabalhou com o The Hush Sound em Like Vines, Gym Class Heroes em As Cruel As School Children e Cobra Starship no ¡Viva La Cobra!. Ele também produziu a canção "Little Arma" na Lupe Fiasco 's The Cool. Ele foi destaque em uma música do grupo de hip-hop The Roots originalmente destinado ao seu álbum de 2008, Rising Down. Em 2008, ele executou e co-produziu The Cab 's Whisper War e Gym Class Heroes' The Quilt, bem como várias faixas de Tyga's nenhuma introdução. Além de produzir álbuns, Stump também remixou várias faixas para trilhas sonoras ou lançamentos especiais. Entre vários outros, ele fez um remix de "Queen Of Apology" para a trilha sonora de The Sounds on the Snakes on a Plane, um remix do single "Dance, Dance" do Fall Out Boy, disponível em "Sugar, We're Goin 'Down" EP, um remix "Sugar, We're Goin Down" no lançamento da edição especial do Fall Out Boy 's From Under the Cork Tree, e "Pace Yourself" para The Higher em seu álbum, On Fire. Ele também remixou "Little Things" de Good Charlotte para sua compilação de remix, Maiores Remixes. Em 1 de fevereiro de 2009, Gretsch lançou o G5135CVT-PS Patrick Vaughn Stump Assinatura Série STUMP-O-MATIC" Electromatic® CVT, com base em seu corpo modelo com estilos pessoais por Patrick Stump, como um "kill switch" e listras. Além disso, Stump assinou e entregou duas de suas guitarras que ele usou para gravar o quinto álbum do Fall Out Boy, Folie à Deux. Ele tem outro Stump-O-Matic com listras brancas e prateadas, que ele usou para a maioria das gravações de guitarra no Soul Punk e em seus shows solo. Stump apareceu como convidado com Daryl Hall de Hall e Oates no Live From Daryl's House, tocando guitarra em várias músicas de Hall e Oates, bem como em algumas seleções do Fall Out Boy, como "Sugar, We're Goin Down" e "I Don't Care" e, além disso, atuando como baterista/vocalista em uma versão de "What a Catch Donnie". Durante a produção de Soul Punk, Stump contribuiu com um cover de "Everyday" de Buddy Holly para o álbum de 2011, Listen to Me: Buddy Holly para uma recepção positiva. Victoria Asher forneceu backing vocals. Stump e artistas contribuintes do álbum se apresentaram no evento de tributo no Music Box Theatre. Em 23 de setembro de 2012, Stump contribuiu com guitarra e vocais para uma performance de "Black Hole Sun" com Robert Glasper Experiment no London iTunes Festival. Mais tarde, ele contribuiu com os vocais para a faixa "I Stand Alone", no álbum Black Radio 2, que estreou em 23 de setembro de 2013. Ele criou sua própria versão da música tema da série de TV de The CW , One Tree Hill, apresentada no terceiro episódio da 8ª temporada, The Space in Between. Ele forneceu uma canção para Season 5 Episode 3 Big Trouble in Little Clerks 2 de Adult Swim 's Robot Chicken em que ele parodiou James Cameron ' s Avatar. No final de 2014, ele apareceu nos reality shows The Voice como um conselheiro e no The Sing-Off. Em 5 de novembro de 2015, foi anunciado que Stump havia escrito e produzido uma música chamada Trophy Boy para a trilha sonora do próximo filme de animação Charming a ser cantado pela estrela de High School Musical, Ashley Tisdale, Avril Lavigne e GEM. Stump compôs uma trilha original para o sistema de áudio on-ride para o Incredible Hulk Coaster aprimorado, uma montanha-russa no parque temático Islands of Adventure em Orlando, que foi reinaugurado em 4 de agosto de 2016. No início de 2016, ele revelou estar contribuindo para o quinto álbum de estúdio do Blink-182, Califórnia. Stump foi posteriormente dado créditos de composição em duas músicas do álbum, Sober e San Diego. Ele também coescreveu 10 Victoria's Secret Angels para o álbum de estúdio do MAX Hell's Kitchen Angel, que MAX descreveu como "uma de suas colaborações favoritas". Stump tem créditos para escrever música no vocalista do Black Veil Brides, Andy Black, o álbum solo de estreia The Shadow Side, contribuindo para o primeiro single do álbum, "We Don't Have to Dance". Além de escrever para outros artistas, Stump esteve envolvido na composição de partituras originais de vários filmes. Ele marcou a música para uma nova adaptação de curta-metragem de Alice no País das Maravilhas, País das Maravilhas , uma versão cômica do conto clássico, além de ter trabalhado na música de Gnome Alone (2018) e na comédia-drama Changeland. Em setembro de 2018, Stump anunciou que seria o compositor do primeiro longa-metragem, intitulado Spell, produzido pela Crush Pictures, uma subsidiária da Crush Management da qual Fall Out Boy e Stump são membros. Stump afirmou que a trilha sonora do filme foi seu verdadeiro álbum solo; “Eu fiz a coisa solo, e adorei fazer esse álbum Punk 2011. Mas agora, como compositor, eu fico tipo “Oh, esse é meu disco solo. Este é meu verdadeiro disco solo, escrevendo músicas para filmes, TV e outras coisas.” Um outro esforço composição do Stump inclui seu trabalho na trilha sonora original para a série documental em 6 partes Vamos Ciência Fala, que visa objetivo é combater os “crescentes esforços para suprimir os cientistas ciência e silêncio ambiental". No trabalhando em o documentário, Stump afirmou que ele foi abordado primeiro a compor apenas para o trailer do documentário, mas foi então convidado a compor música para toda a série. Stump explicou como compor é algo que sempre quis fazer, apesar de não ser de formação clássica. Estilo vocal O Stump possui um alcance vocal de alto teor lírico e um falsete que abrange três oitavas e oito semitons. Seu alcance vai de E2 a C6. Em seu início de carreira como vocalista do Fall Out Boy, até Folie à Deux , ele tinha o péssimo hábito de usar a voz do peito quando cantava notas mais altas, fazendo com que as letras às vezes parecessem incompreensíveis. Com o passar do tempo, sua pronúncia e dicção enquanto cantava melhoraram drasticamente. Trabalho de representação Em janeiro de 2008, Stump foi ator convidado na série Law & Order. Ele apareceu no segundo episódio da temporada 18 como Marty Dressler, um funcionário humilde de uma empresa de eletricidade, que é suspeito no sequestro da esposa e da filha de um executivo. O episódio, "Darkness", foi ao ar em 02 de janeiro de 2008, na NBC, como parte da estréia da temporada de duas horas da série. Houve um boato de que ele não foi pago por este episódio, mas ele desmascarou isso e disse que ele foi bem pago por sua aparência. Stump fez um curta-metragem em 2009, Moustachette, que foi exibido em festivais de cinema. É estrelado por Stump si mesmo, Pete Wentz, e Ryan Key, vocalista da banda Yellowcard. Foi lançado online em setembro de 2011. Stump convidado-starred como um técnico de laboratório em um episódio de House no episódio "We Need the Eggs" (8 ª temporada, episódio 17), que foi ao ar em 16 de abril de 2012. Ele também fez uma aparição no 2008 filme Sex Drive junto com seus companheiros de banda do Fall Out Boy. Ao lado de suas aparições em live-action, Stump participou de alguns papéis de dublagem, particularmente em um punhado de esboços de Robot Chicken e, mais recentemente, fornecendo a voz para o personagem Ruberiot no desenho de Disney XD "Star vs. the Forces of Evil", onde ele também forneceu seus talentos vocais para a música "The Ballad of Star Butterfly". Em 2017, ele estrelou em Teen Titans Go! Ele também apareceu em The Young Blood Chronicles, a música de 11 episódios do Fall Out Boy para apoiar o álbum de 2013 da banda, Save Rock and Roll, com seus colegas de banda. Vida pessoal Stump se casou com sua namorada de longa data, Elisa Yao, em 2012. Eles moram juntos em Chicago. Em março de 2014, Stump cantou "Let's Get It On", de Marvin Gaye, como a primeira dança do casamento de seu irmão mais novo. Stump anunciou em setembro de 2014 que ele e sua esposa estavam esperando seu primeiro filho, e em 13 de outubro seu filho Declan nasceu. Apesar de ser honrado como o distinto alumnus na cerimônia de formatura de 2016 para Glenbrook South High School, a partir do qual ele se formou em 2002, foi revelado que a esposa de Stump estava grávida de seu segundo filho, chamado Antero Stumph, nascido em 16 de junho de 2016. Em uma entrevista com o Music Choice em 2018, Stump falou de seus filhos terem acesso à sua coleção de discos e pedindo-lhe para tocar Head Hunters, um álbum de Herbie Hancock. Stump perdeu 65 quilos quando o Fall Out Boy entrou em hiato, devido em parte a crescentes problemas de saúde, incluindo asma e pré-diabetes, com os quais ele foi diagnosticado. Ele sofria de colesterol alto e pressão alta também. Em 2012, Stump foi eleito membro da Academia Nacional de Capitães de Chicago em Chicago. Influências Algumas das principais influências de Stump são Michael Jackson, Prince, David Bowie, Phil Collins e Peter Gabriel, que se refletem especificamente no Soul Punk. As influências de Stump também incluem bandas como The Beatles e Green Day, e artistas como Elvis Costello, John Cage, Marvin Gaye, Nina Simone, Tom Waits, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, Sergei Prokofiev, Dmitri Shostakovich, Igor Stravinski, John Williams, Danny Elfman, Erich Wolfgang Korngold, e Jerry Goldsmith.